Friends Trapped In Time
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: A thirteen year old half Saiyan named Dawn made a portable Time Machine to go anywhere in time her and her friend Brody wanted. They go back to the age where Goku had to fight Baby. When they made it to the Earth of that time, Dawn was blasted by Goten, making her drop and break the portable Time Machine. That was their only way back. Can they survive that timeline?


**_Hey guys! I'm working with 4fireking to write this awesome story about, you're gonna have to read it._**

 ** _Chapter 1: Time Machine_**

'Dawn!' He was very far away from his thirteen year old friends house but Brody wanted to see his thirteen year old best friend as soon as possible.

'Brody, come on! I have something to show you!' Dawn yelled from her porch in a very excited tone. What Brody didn't know, was that Dawn was making a time machine, and it was almost ready. Brody finally made it to Dawn's porch, Dawn having her arms crossed.

'What?' Brody asked.

'You're so slow, come on! I wanna show you something!' Dawn said, grabbing Brody's wrist and running towards her bedroom.

'Slow down!' Brody yelled, trying to use his feet as brakes because of how fast Dawn was going.

Dawn finally came to a halt, letting go of Brody's wrist, and going towards her dresser to get a small device she was working on.

'This, is a portable Time Machine I've been working on. It's not done yet, but almost. Just a few more finishing touches, then I know a place where we're gonna go.' Dawn explained, putting the device in her palm and showing it to Brody.

'You want me to help you?' Brody asked sarcastically.

'Yea, if you want to. It's kind of complex, but it's easy at the same time. I have the parts in a small box in my dresser, let me go find it.' Dawn said, running to her dresser and started looking for the small box.

'Aha!' Dawn pulled the box out of her dresser, taking it to her desk.

Dawn started to finish the Portable Time Machine, or what she called the PTM.

'Done! Grab onto me and we can go to the time I want us to go!' Dawn said as she set the age of the time as Brody grabbed onto her shoulder.

'Do you think this is a good idea-' Brody stopped as Dawn pushed the button, and they were off.

Dawn and Brody landed on Earth. They were in age 820, the age where Baby tried to control the entire universe, but was stopped by Dawn's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Son Goku.

'Dawn look out!' Brody yelled as Dawn got blasted by an energy sphere, dropping the PTM and breaking it.

'No, no, no, no! That was our only way back!' Dawn yelled, running towards the broken pieces, but was stopped by a teen looking like Brody's age.

'Eek!' Dawn screamed, backing up with Brody catching her as she was about to trip.

'What do you think you're doing, Saiyan?' The teen asked sarcastically, giving Dawn a smirk.

'What! How do you know she's a Saiyan?!' Brody questioned with a surprised tone.

'Us Saiyans can tell if others are Saiyans as well, right Goten.' Gohan said, flying beside the teen who Brody and Dawn found out was Goten.

'Wait, you're Saiyans too?' Dawn asked, getting out of Brody's arms.

'Yes, but half-blooded, like you unworthy class.' Goten said, walking closer to Brody and Dawn. Brody backed up, but Dawn stayed put trying to look as strong as possible in front of the two.

'Dawn, what are you doing?' Brody yelled as he was far away from Dawn and the other two.

'I know what I'm, do-ing.' Dawn turned her head to yell to Brody, but when she turned her head back around, Goten was standing right in front of her, along with Gohan. Dawn stared at them in fear, wondering what they were going to do to her.

'Stay away from Dawn!' Brody yelled, rushing to punch them away from Dawn, but Goten caught Brody's punch in his hand, and slung him to the ground, making Dawn rush after him.

'Brody-' Dawn stopped, backing up as Gohan appeared in front of her. She was caught from behind, but not by Brody, by Goten.

'Hey, let go of me!' Dawn said, trying to get free of Goten's hold.

'What are you going to do if we don't?' Gohan asked sarcastically, giving Dawn another smirk.

'I-i-' Dawn stuttered, but then she heard a voice yell from a distance. It wasn't Brody, no. It sounded like a kid's voice.

'Gohan, Goten? What's going on? And who's that?' The voice yelled, landing beside Gohan.

'She's trying to destroy Earth, and we're trying to stop her.' Gohan said in his normal everyday voice.

'What! No, I'm n-'

'Stop lying. We know why you're here.' Goten said, stopping Dawn from finishing her sentence.

' _That must be great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Goku, no wonder I recognize him. How come he doesn't see Brody lying there on the ground?_ ' Dawn told herself as she looked over at Brody while her stomach was turning in knots and had a worried face, biting her bottom lip, almost having a tear in her left eye.

' _Brody, I wish you were up and helping me right now. I need your help._ ' Dawn thought to herself as she looked back at Gohan, Goten, and Kid Goku.

'She doesn't look like she's bad, she looks like she's in her teens.' Goku said, making Dawn relieved, but she still had a worried look, and was still biting her lip. She felt like running towards the spot where Brody was, but she was to afraid to move. Dawn noticed something was different about her grandfather.

'Dad, you don't understand. She was destroying buildings. You gotta believe us.' Goten said, facing towards Goku.

'No I wasn't-'

Brody got up out of the rubble, and Dawn ran to help him up. Dawn grabbed his wrist and helped him up.

'Brody! You're okay! Are you hurt?!' Dawn asked, wiping off dirt from Brody's shoulders.

'I'm fine Dawn. I just have a scratch, that's all.' Brody replied.

Goku stared in confusion, and Gohan and Goten grinned.

'Remember how I used to talk about great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Goku? He's the kid with spiky hair!' Dawn whispered to Brody.

'Is that why you wanted to come back to this time?' Brody asked her in a whisper. Dawn nodded.

'Not only that, I wanted to see what Baby looked like. I've heard stories of him, but I want to see him.' Dawn whispered as a reply.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading chapter 1! I worked on the last part, but we came up with the beginning!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed!**_


End file.
